random_forum_fightfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes Awaken!
Heroes Awaken! is an upcoming roleplay on a Discord server, set to be co-hosted by TimewornKaiju and Scientedfic, and set to be released sometime in 2019. It is the spiritual successor to TimewornKaiju and Alpha654's Break the Chest. This game has been described by Scientedfic as "just like one of those traditional RPG games, but with much more creativity." Instructions # To spawn in this game, you need to create your own character. You can choose starting superpowers, character features, and many other ways of customizing your character. You also get to choose a starting weapon as well. Post a short bio of your character composed of following details, and then the Game Masters will manually give you the Player role if nothing about your character is overpowered, and boom! You're now ready to play! ## The required details of your character are: ### Name (If not specified, the player's Discord username will be used. However, it is recommended to specify your character's name if you change your Discord username often). ###* You can nickname yourself in this server to your character's name if you wish, for easier identification. ### Gender (Male/Female/Genderless/whatever). ### Age (Cannot be older than the world, which is 5 billion years old). ### Size (If not specified, the character will be human-sized. Cannot be bigger than an elephant). ### Starting powers (Minimum amount of powers is 1, maximum amount of powers is 3. They must not be too powerful for a starting character). ### Class (Can be anything you want, but please describe the class. Examples include, but not limited to: Knight, Mage, Ranger, Gunner, Beastmaster, and Rogue). ### Race (Can be almost anything. Human, angel, demon, alien, robot, etc.) ### Starting weapon (Details required. Weapon must not be too overpowered). ## Other optional details can be added if you wish. # If you simply want to spectate, self-assign the Spectator role using the Dyno bot in order to gain access to the roleplay channels. You're just not allowed to post in them, but you can now discuss about the roleplay in #rp-talk. # Each player has a limit of 3 actions per turn, while each of their companions have 1 that is separate from the player. This is subject to change. # The actions can be anything as long as they are valid and are within the capabilities of your character; if your character is just a normal human with no superpowers, then the action of "lifting an entire mountain" is invalid. The default actions are: ## Attack (an enemy). ## Heal (an ally). ## Use (an item on yourself/other entities). ## Equip (a weapon/an armor/an accessory). ## Give (one or more items to other entities). ## Ride (a mountable entity). ## Talk (to an NPC). ##* Please insert a dialogue after stating this action. Please make the dialogue comprehensible, and try not to make it too long. ## Interact (with an object/NPC). ## Go (to another area). ## Explore (the current area). ## And more. Rules # Do not start drama. If done over the roleplay, offending posts will get removed and the game actions made by the offending player in the current turn will be considered void, and the involved users will be warned. If more flame wars are started by the same users, they will be banned from the server. Likewise, starting drama in this server but outside of the roleplay will simply elicit a warning if done for the first time, and later offenses will result in a ban as usual. # Swearing in the server is allowed, but don't go overboard. Basically, you can swear, but please don't do it excessively. # No suicide jokes, and no racial slurs. # Do not''' 'play the game unfairly, such as killing/destroying everything in an instant or using overpowered superpowers. # Your starting powers and weapon must not be too overpowered. # If you are not a Game Master of the roleplay, do not decide the events that will happen next. Currently, the only GMs are Demiurge/TimewornKaiju and Mister/Scientedfic. Features ''Main article: Heroes Awaken!/Proposals *Your character starts off weak, but you get stronger as you level up! Your stats will increase, and your existing powers can be upgraded. You can also obtain more powers for yourself! *There are 5 types of enemies in this game: *#Fodder: These enemies are weaker than regular enemies that even a noob can easily kill them. Their strength primarily comes in numbers. Example: Slimes. These gelatin blobs love to jump at you. Some are cute and friendly, like the ones in Slime Rancher. Some, however, are faceless and hostile. *#Normal: Regular enemies. Moderate effort is required to kill them. Example: Mooks. Weak, but versatile enemies. They can equip any weapon and armor, and can operate any vehicle as well. *#Elite: These enemies are harder to kill than regular ones, and are more diverse in terms of abilities. Example: Golems. Bipedal creatures made of solid materials who possess great physical strength. *#Miniboss: These enemies are also known as "Boss in Mook's Clothing", for they naturally spawn like a normal enemy, but they are almost as tough as a real Boss enemy. *#Boss: The most powerful type of enemies. They spawn under special circumstances, and they yield special rewards upon being defeated. Category:Forum Games